Bella Dawson: From Lady to Pirate
by MDK17
Summary: Isabella Dawson is the beautiful daughter of the Govenor of Port Destile. She's been raised to be a good society lady. But meeting Jack Sparrow changes everyhting.
1. Chapter 1

The seas waves crashed against the large rocks on the beach. The beautiful noise it made was music to the young eleven year old girl's ears. Yes it was early. Dawn in fact and she shouldn't be out of the house without permisson but she couldn't resist. She had always felt this strong pull to the sea. And loved it when she was able to swim or be on a ship. She had strongly anticipated this day though. Her father and Uncle were going somewhere by ship for some business reason and she and her cousin Elizabeth were going with them. Judging by the sunrise it was nearly six.

Father will be up soon, she thought climbing off the rock she was sitting on, I best hurry back.

She hastened up the sandy shore to the large mansion in which she lived. Running around to the side of it she located the grips of plants that she used to climb out and started climbing up to her bedroom window. The young girl pushed the window open and pulled herself into the gorgeous room.

Knock. Knock. Knock.

" Miss Dawson? Miss Dawson are you awake?"

" Yes I am", the girl said quickly pulling a robe over her night gown," You may enter MarieAnne."

The door opened and a kind faced woman wearing a plain red dress with a white apron and bonnet entered.

" How are you this morning Isabella?"

" I am fine", Isabella said," Is Father awake yet?"

" Yes. You shall be leaving in an hour."

" Good", Isabella said watching MarieAnne go through the woredrobe searching for a dress for her.

" How do you like this one Miss", MarieAnne asked holding up a cream colored dress with gold designs on it.

" It's lovely", Isabella said uniterestedly.

MarieAnne helped her into the dress then did her long dark brunette hair into an elaborate bun allowing a few curls to hang down and frame her pale heart shaped face.

" Oh you are turning into a most beautiful young lady", MarieAnne declared smiling.

" Thank you", Isabella said politely," Shall we go down then."

" Yes of course Miss."

MarieAnne escorted Isabella downstairs to the dinning room where she found her father being served breakfast by the servants and conversing with her Uncle.

" Isabella", her Uncle exclaim rising from his seat and hugging her," It is good to see you!"

" It's very nice to see you as well Uncle", Isabella said with a soft smile," Is Elizabeth with you?"

" Yes", her Uncle said," She's right here."

Isabella looked at the chair he was indicating and saw her cousin sitting there looking rather anxious.

" Hello Elizabeth. How are you?"

" I'm fine thank you", Elizabeth said without looking at her.

" Why do you look so peaky", Isabella asked trying to sound nice and polite.

" Just remembering my last visit with you."

Isabella reminiced for a moment then fighting laughter said," Oh yes. I remember that."

She took a seat next to Elizabeth and began eating.

" Any more tricks planned for me this time", Elizabeth whispered to Isabella.

" I didn't trick you last time that was your fault", Isabella whispered back.

" It was not. You have to be fast when your running from people. And I went back and got you."

" Yes but you waited long enough. And your always on about that pirate stuff."

" Well so are you!"

" Yes I do find them interesting but I would never do what they do! You for on the other hand..."

" So I like them! They are just a little misunderstood!"

" A little?"

" Are we ready to go then girls", asked.

" Yes we are Father", Isabella said.

The two girls and their father's got into a carridge and were taken to the docks. A large ship was waiting at the bay towering over the smaller ones. The two men greeted the crew then they boreded the ship. Isabella was exstatic. She was going out to sea! The smell of the salt water filled her nostrails.

" This is going to be so fun", she said to Elizabeth leaning on the railings.

" I hope so", Elizabeth said," I have this bad feeling though."

" You're just scared that I'm going to do something radical and fun", Isabella said smiling, " And even if I did you wouldn't be a part of it."

" Why not."

" Because you aren't as brave as me", Isabella said with a smirk.

" I am so!"

" Just keep telling yourself that."

Isabella watched the scenery constantly seeing if any other boats would cross the horizon. But nothing exciting was happening. The one man Mister Gibbs kept muttering about how women were bad luck. Suddenly wreckage floated by the ship.

" Do you see this Elizabeth", Isabella asked.

" Yes! Look a boy's down there!"

" What!"

The crew got the boy out of the water and Elizabeth rushed over to examine him while Isabella hung back.

" His name is Will Turner", Elizabeth said to Isabella walking away from the unconcious boy," And look there! It's a ship."

Isabella turned around and saw a black flag with a skull on it flying on a ship.

Pirates, Isabella thought.

The ship hastened home. Will went with Elizabeth to Port Royal and Isabella and her Father went home.

" I can't believe it was them", he exclaimed.

" Do you know who those pirates were father", she asked carefully.

" No of course not", he said quickly.

But Isabella couldn't help but think that he was hiding something.


	2. Chapter 2

Three years past and Isabella was now fourteen. She had tried to inquire what her father was keeping held hidden but she was having no luck. She had to stay in her room all day because the servants were preparing for the ball that would honor her father that night. She searched through her drawers all morning looking for the book that she had hidden in there a week ago. _**The Pirates Code**_. It was a truly fascinating book. Isabella kept it hidden behind another book so that she wouldn't get in trouble if anyone happened to walk in.

At seven her female servants started preparing her for the ball. She wore a beautiful pale gold dress that was tightly corsetted to enhance her new found curves. Her hair was in out in curls and the top layers was pulled back into a jeweled clip.

" You look lovely Miss", Elaine said," Your mother would be proud if she could see you now."

" I'm sure she would be", Isabella said.

" Are you ready to come down my daughter", her father said from outside the door.

" Yes father", Isabella said with haste rushing out to him," Has it started already?"

" Yes. But merely ten minutes ago. Do you know that Lord Beckett is here?"

" Really", Isabella said stiffly.

She knew that her father wished for her to wed him but she'd rather not. In the crowded room Isabella found only stiff proper people who carried false pretenses. She took a seat at one of the many tables and tried to keep herself awake.

My God, she thought angrily, Why do I have to come to these things they are so boring.

" Isabella."

She looked around and saw her father and Lord Beckett walking over to her.

Great.

" Good evening Miss Dawson", Beckett said taking her hand and kissing it," It is very nice to see you."

" You as well", Isabella said blandly.

A slow classical song started playing. Beckett offered his hand to Isabella.

" May I have this dance?"

Grudgingly Isabella grabbed his hand and followed onto the dance floor.

" You look gorgeous tonight", he said leading her.

" Thank you."

" It is a truly marvelous job your father has. He has work for many years protecting our ports from the pirate scum."

" I don't feel that they are scum", Isabella snapped.

" Ah but you are just a young girl with these foolish thoughts", Beckett said with a laugh," They are nothing but a band of misfits always have been always will be."

" I think that they are more of a kind of adventurer. Someone who gets by in this world by doing what they have to do. Not what is right by the rest of the world."

" Yes but they are punished for these crimes. These injustices. These crude acts to nature."

" By our navy who they get past on many occasions. The song is over now I think that I shall sit down again."

Isabella stormed over to the table and sat down. The ball dragged on for about another hour then the guests left and Isabella happily retired to her room.

" How was the ball Miss", the servant Penelope asked tucking the bed covers around Isabella.

" Honestly I found it rather boring", Isabella said with a yawn.

" I see that Lord Beckett's taking a strong liking to you."

" Yes. I suppose he has but I for one don't return that liking."

" That of course is your choice Miss. Good night."

Penelope started to leave the room.

" Wait", Isabella called.

" Yes Miss?"

" How is your brother? Isadore I believe his name is?"

" He is fine", Penelope said awkwardly, " I haven't seen him in over a month though Miss."

" Do you know if he still teaches fencing and those other fighting techniques?"

" I'm sure he does Miss. But I do not understand what you're getting at. You don't want to-"

" I think we sould pay him a visit tomorrow should we not", Isabella said brightly.

" I do not think that your father would allow you to see him", Penelope said fearfully.

" He doesn't need to know", Isabella said slyly," We are just going to visit town tomorrow that's all. And I shall be with you."

" It's not right to lie to him Miss!"

" It's not lyling. We're just not being completely honest. Good night now Penelope."

" Good night Miss."

Isabella dressed and ate with speed the next morning.

" Father", she asked tentatively during breakfast," May I go to town today with Penelope?"

" Sure", he said happily," Of course you can! Just behave yourself my daughter."

" Thank you father."

Isabella finished breakfast then headed out to the carridge at the front gate with Penelope.

" Why do you want to do this", Penelope asked anxiously.

" Because it's what my heart wants", Isabella said as the carridge trudged on.

" But it's not right for a lady to partake in such actions! I don't even think that he will teach a female!"

" Isadore will teach me. I have no doubt about that."

The carridge let them out in town saying that he will be back in a hour.

" Lead the way Penelope", Isabella said smiling.

Penelope led her down to the backstreets of the town.

" He's in there", she said pointing to a run down looking shop.

Isabella opened the door and walked inside.

" Come on Penelope", she said holding the door for her servant,

Reluctantly Penelope walked inside the dusty old shop.

" Look at all these swords", Isabella said examing the swords in the racks that lined the shop.

She reached out her hand to touch one when a voice errupted from behind her.

" Don't touch what isn't yours!"

Isabella turned around and saw an intimadating man in around his late thirtys glaring down at her.

" Hello", she said happily holding out her hand," You must be Isadore! I'm Isabella Dawson! I'm here with your sister Penelope! And I was wondering if-"

" Penny", Isadore said looking at his sister," Haven't seen you in ages! How are you?"

" I'm quite fine Isadore. But my charge here would like to know if you will teach her your arts."

" No", he said flat out," Girls are too weak for this. Too sensative and emotional to engage in fighting."

" Well I'm not like other girls!", Isabella exclaimed," I'm willing to push myself to become strong and you can help me with that! I know what clientel you've had before!"

" Are you talkin about the pirates I've trained?"

" Yes! So why not teach me! I can pay you!"

This seem to catch his interest.

" How much?"

" 70 shillings per lesson", Isabella said pulling out a money sack.

" 100."

" 80 and thats my last offer", Isabella said," I'd take it if I were you since you don't seem to be making much business anymore."

" Fine but one complaint and I'm done", Isadore said taking the sack.

" I won't let you down! I promise!"

" See you tomorrow then!"

" I'll be here", Isabella said ecstacically.


	3. Chapter 3

Isabella practiced with Isadore for three years becoming stronger by the day. Her father to her displeasure got married to a horrible woman named Muriel. A woman who married for nothing but his money and dispised Isabella greatly. Now seventeen Isabella would be of marrying age within a year so many suitors were comming to attempt to woo her. Isabella didn't want any of them though all she wanted was to continue her training freely without having to watch out for Cassandra trying to find out what she was sneaking off and doing everyday.

It had just turned spring. Port Destile was as beautiful as ever now that the early flowers started to bloom. Isabella and Penelope were returning from Isadore's at dusk.

" He says that I am improving greatly Penelope", Isabella said excitedly as the two women walked down the path to the front of her mansion.

" I know Miss", Penelope whispered," He said that he has never had a more promising student before."

" Really", Isabella said knocking on the door," Oh and I told you to call me Bella! I like the sound of it better."

" Yes Miss Bella."

The double doors opened but instead of the usual doorman Cassandra was standing there smirking evilly.

" Come on in Isabella", she said," You have a lot of things to explain to your father and I. My little spies have seen what you have been doing. Oh you are in trouble this time girl. "

Bella exchanged frightened looks with Penelope then followed Cassandra to the sitting room where her furious looking father was sitting with Lord Beckett.

" Please sit Isabella", Mr. Dawson snarled," You too Servant."

Bella and Penelope sat on a decorative sofa across from the three adults.

" How long have you been disobeying me girl", Mr. Dawson snapped," How long have you been engaging in these unproper acts?"

" Father you have to understand-"

" I don't want to hear what you have to say", he roared," Penelope you are mostly to blame for this so you and your pathetic brother shall be punished for this. Don't question the authority I have over the law."

" It's not her fault", Bella screamed," It's mine! I'm to blame! Don't punish them because of me!"

A smile crossed his face.

" At least you have some bravery", he sneered.

" Your friends will not be harmed if you agree to the following terms. One: You shall not ever do unladylike things like this again. Two: You will marry Lord Beckett next year. That is all."

No, she thought angrily, I will never ever marry him! But then they will go to jail because of me! So who's more important? Me or them?

" Fine", she snapped," I shall marry Lord Beckett. But you must not punish them."

" I will not", Mr. Dawson said smiling more broadly," Once agian things go my way."

Bella hopped off the sofa and ran out of the mansion and down to the bay. She had held her tears in for too long. She dropped in her knees in the sea and started to sob. Why was it that she was condemmed to live like this? Always having to do what people want her to. Never free to do what she wants to. If only she could get away. Far away and never see these wretched people again. But where was she to go? She hardly knew anyone else in the world. Well if she couldn't run then maybe she should just die. Death would ease the pain of her forced life.

" Why the tears love", a male's voice said.

Bella glanced up and saw a tall tan man with dark dreadlocked hair under a hat and a beard with two braids. He looked as if he hadn't a care in the world.

" Who are you", she asked quickly leaping to her feet," This is private property this is."

" No one can really own a bay though", the man said," As for the name you are looking at the one and only Captain Jack Sparrow."

He made a little bow sweeping off his hat then asked," And what is the name of the lovely but sad lass I am speaking to?"

" Isabella well Bella Dawson", Bella said.

" Dawson is it", Jack said interestedly," You wouldn't happened to know Erick Dawson, would you?"

" I do", Bella said," He's my father. A terrible father but still my father."

" I didn't know he had a child", Jack said walking around her examing her from different angles," You don't look much like him?"

" Do you know him?"

" Aye. He is the reason I've come here. We have unfinished business. And I am suspecting that he is the reason for the tears?"

" Yes that bastard is", Bella snarled," I just don't want this way of life anymore. I am being forced into marriage next year to a man that I strongly disagree with when it comes to views on life. I am not allowed to learn fencing or fighting techniques anymore because they aren't ladylike. And I'm not allowed to be my real self. And Father of course had to marry this selfish little wench that cares nothing of us!"

She had just told all her business to a complete stranger but she felt that she could somehow trust Jack.

" And what is the real Bella like?"

" A pirate loving free spirited girl!"

" You like pirates", Jack asked surveying her.

" Yes I do they are very fascinating", Bella said defensively.

" Aye. They are. Might I ask you to take me to your father?"

" Yes I will take you to that maniac", Bella said," Just follow me."

Bella led Jack up to the mansion. The doorman answered the door this time.

" Who is your guest Miss", he asked.

" This man wishes to speak to father", Bella explained," Now if you will excuse us."

Bella and Jack walked past the doorman and up to her father's study where she knew he would be this time of day. She quickly rapped the door.

" Father. There is someone out here to see you."

" Come in then."

Bella carefully opened the door and found her father sitting in his big comfy chair behind his desk. His eyes widened in fear at the appearence of Jack.

" No! No it can't be", he choked standing up," I heard that...Your supposed to be...Why are you here?! What do you want with me?! I wasn't with the crew when they marooned you! I left before then!"

" Yes you left and you conviently took some of the teasure we had hoarded over the years", Jack said smiling still," Now I would like that back."

" Wait a minute", Bella said realizing something about Jack and her father," You're pirates aren't you?"

" Aye love I am", Jack said," As is your father even though he abandoned his crew on the Peral and his captain."

" So you've lied to me my whole life", Bella said rounding on her father," I have pirate blood in my body. Never allowed to embrace it though. Who was my mother?"

" You have to understand Isabella", Mr. Dawson said softly," I was trying to protect you all these years from the life I had. I am the one who was able to use the gold i took to make a new more proper life in high society like my brother. If anyone knew you were the daughter of a pirate then you would yourself be at risk of hanging."

" Daughter of a cowardly pirate", Bella snarled," So who is my mother?"

" Your mother's name was Alima", he said quietly.

Jack's eyes widen slightly at the name.

" Ah", he breathed," You were taking a liking to that young woman of company. I should have known looking at your daughter. She's the splitting image of her."

" She is unfortunenately gone now", Mr. Dawson said without any expression of regret.

" Lets cut the chit chat shall we mate", Jack said smiling toothly so that a cuple of gold teeth were revealed," My gold if you please."

" No Jack", Mr. Dawson said smirking and pulling a pistol out from his coat," I think not. GUARDS!"

The door burst open and about seven guards ran in and seized Jack.

" No", Bella shouted," Father that's unfair! You're the one who betrayed him!"

SMACK!

Mr. Dawson's hand collided hard against Bella's face.

" Do not speak of what you don't know of! Take him to the prison!"

Jack looked as though he was not worried about his current predicument.

" Don't despair love", Jack said grinning," I'm sure I'll see you right soon savvy."

" Take this scum from my pressence", Mr. Dawson ordered.

The guards escorted Jack from the room. Bella ran out after them but they were gone. She laid in her bed that night with unease. She couldn't believe that her father lied to her. But on the other hand she was part pirate!

I know I don't know him, she thought, But maybe Jack will help me get away from here if I help him get his gold back. Well no point in just laying here then.

Bella leapt off her bed and ran over to the window. She flung it open, rearranged her dress, and started climbing down. Once safely out of the mansion she ran to the gate and climbed over it.

Now to town, she thought.

Bella started walking down the long road that would leadd her to town where the prison was. It was chilling as she walked in the pitch darkness but she was determined and plowed on for another half hour. The shops were all closed and all that could be heard was the racous laughter comeing from the pubs.

The prison should be right down here, Bella thought turning a corner.

" Well hello darlin'", a drunk man called to her as he stumbled down the path," Well you sure are a purty little thing aren't yer?"

" Please don't come any closer sir or I shall have to harm you."

The man laughed raspily and took another step forward so that his face was only a few inches from hers.

" What you gonna do girly?"

Without a moment to spare Bella quickly hitched up the skirt of her dress and high kicked him in the face. The mans nose broke as he spun to the ground.

" I'm tougher than the average girl don't make that mistake again", Bella snarled.

She then made her way down the street to the prison.

" Miss Dawson", the warden said shocked at her pressence," Why are you here? And with no one's accompanyment?"

" Warden I am here to visit a new prisoner brought in here today", Bella said calmly," A Captain Jack Sparrow."

" Your father", he started then stopped as Bella handed him a money sack," Does not need to know! Right this way Miss Dawson."

The warden led her down the steps to the cell chamber where the prisoners were held. Her eyes immediately fell on Jack.

" Mr. Sparrow", she said rushing over to his cell.

" Please do drop the formilities Bella", he said," They are not need here."

" Warden may I have a moment alone with Jack?"

" Yes", the warden said," You have ten minutes."

As soon as the the warden left Bella said," I'm here to rescue you! To get you out of here so you can get your gold back from my father!"

" Really", Jack said," I do not understand where your comming from love. You hardly know me yet you are risking everything to help me. You must really want me. And well who can blame you."

" Oh don't be so full of yourself", Bella snapped," I'm helping you so you can help me get away from here."

" Wanting a life of adventure do you", Jack said grinning," Well how do I know that you won't just be dead weight? I mean you do make good company but..."

" I was trained by master Isadore and I'm smart and learn fast. Also I can see that you lack a crew so..."

" Well I have no objections. So how are you to get me out?"

" Um. I hadn't really thought of that. But I have an idea."

She grabbed the pistol that was sitting with Jack's stuff and handed it to him.

Two minutes later the Warden rentered and saw what seemed like Jack Sparrow pointing holding Bella hostage.

" Help Warden! Help!"

" Let me out or I shoot the girl", Jack ordered," And that would be a waste would it not?"

The Warden quickly oblidged shoving the key in the slot.

" Thanks mate", Jack said walking out with his pistol still on Bella," Now we have business to attend to."


End file.
